


The World Tour and a sick girlfriend

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Shawn leaves to go on a world tour and he promises to talk to Clary whenever he can.





	1. At the airport

I wave goodbye to Shawn as he walks down the ramp towards the plane. I blow him a kiss and he catches it before sending it back to me. Shawn will be going on a world tour, so I won’t be seeing him for a while, apart from skyping him every once in a while, if he is not too busy.  
As I watch him walk towards the plane, I could feel my eyes beginning to water. I quickly wipe away a tear that escaped my eye. Once Shawn was out of sight, I turn and walk out of the airport towards my car. Once I got into my car, I heard my phone go off in my bag so I took it out and looked at the message.  
“Hey babe, just wanted to say that I miss you already and I can’t wait to be back in your arms again. The pilot just told us to turn off our devices, so I will talk to you once I land. I love you.”  
I wrote back a quick reply.  
“Hope you have a safe flight baby. Talk to you later. I love you too.”  
Since he didn’t reply straight away, I guessed that he would be in the air already. He would see my message soon enough, once he is allowed to turn on his device again. I place my phone back in my bag and start the car.  
Once I get back home, I greet our dog, Max, by the door before walking over to the kitchen. I give Max his dinner before making myself tuna pasta with cheese. Once the dinner was cooked, I sat down on the couch and start watching my favourite TV series, Grimm.


	2. A skype call with Shawn

The next day, I wake up and see that Max was sleeping on the foot of my bed. I gently nudge him with my foot and he lifts his head to look at me. He starts wagging his tail and jumps up to me. I give him a quick pet and push him away so that I could get out of bed. I put on my dressing gown, placing my phone in the pocket and walk down to the kitchen, running my hands through my hair.   
Once I was in the kitchen, I take out the toast bread and place two slices into the toaster before grabbing the Nutella off the shelf. When the toast was finished, I grabbed a plate and put the toast on it before spreading the Nutella over it. I take a bite before walking over to Max’s bowl, I pick it up and refill it before placing it back down on the floor. Max walks over and I give him a pet before he starts eating. I wash my hands before picking up my plate and walking to the couch. I pick up the remote before sitting down, tucking my feet under me. I turn on the TV and pick a movie at random. As the movie starts, I hear my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and see that Shawn was skyping me. I answer the call immediately.  
“Hello baby, did you have a good flight?”  
“Yes babe, I just landed at Cairo. I am at the Hotel now.”  
“I wasn’t expecting you to call, I thought you would wait until tomorrow.”  
“I missed your voice. Did you sleep alright?”  
“I slept fine. Did you sleep on the plane?”  
“On and off sleep, you know I don’t like flying that much.”  
“Yes I know. You look horrible baby. You should lie down and have a nap.”  
“I should but I have so many things to do.”  
“Oh? Like?”  
“Like making sure my guitar is in tune. I have to go down to the venue at 6pm for sound check. I don’t think I have time for a nap right now.”  
“What time is it over there?”  
“About 3:30pm.”  
“You have time for a nap. Even if it’s only for an hour and a bit.”  
“I suppose. I just don’t want to miss my alarm.”  
“You will be fine. Can you just please lie down?”  
“Right now?”  
“Yes. And leave the cam on.”  
“Alright. Let me just find a place to put my phone.”  
He looks around for a minute before propping his phone near the bed, probably on the bedside table.  
“How does that look?”  
“That’s fine love, now go lie down. Make sure that your alarm is set loudly so it wakes you up. I’ll be here if you need me.”  
“I don’t think I can sleep without you by my side.”  
“That’s why I asked you to keep the cam on.”  
He sighs and starts taking off his pants and shirt before removing his shoes and sliding into bed.  
“Now, go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up.”  
“You won’t leave?”  
“No, I don’t have anywhere to go.”  
“Alright baby, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
He closes his eyes and surprisingly, he was asleep in no time, snoring softly.   
I decided that the best thing to do was to grab my headphones so I got up and walked to the bedroom. I grabbed my headphones into the phone and placed an earbud into my ear before placing my phone into my pocket. I walk back to the living room and sit on the couch. I leave my phone in my pocket as I continue to watch my movie.  
Occasionally, Shawn makes a noise in his sleep and I can’t help but smile. I shake my head before turning my attention back to the movie.


	3. "Had a good nap, my love?"

An hour later, Shawn’s alarm goes off and I have to take the earbud out of my ear because it was too loud. I take my phone out of my pocket and look at the screen. Shawn moves to turn off the alarm.  
“Had a good nap, my love?”  
“Yes I did. I dreamt that you were on tour with me.”  
“Aww, that’s so sweet.”  
“I miss you baby girl.”  
“I miss you too, sweetheart.”  
Shawn looks at the time and groans. He runs a hand through his hair before looking at me.  
“Well, I guess I have to go get ready for tonight.”  
“Alright baby, talk to you later, if you are not too busy.”  
“Alright my love. Talk later, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
He turns off the camera and I place my phone and headphones on the coffee table. As I lean back, I see Max wandering towards me. I pat the empty space beside me and he hops onto the couch. He turns in a circle before laying down. He places his head on my lap and I start patting his head. He sits with me until the movie was finished. Once the movie was finished, I made myself sandwich before sitting down on the couch. I flick through the channels and see that Ghost was just starting, so I sit back and eat my sandwich as I watch the movie. Once the movie was finished, I place my plate on the coffee table and settle down on the couch to have a little nap. Max comes and lies down beside me and we were both asleep within a few minutes.


	4. Oops, i miscalculated the time difference

When I wake up, I pick up my phone and see that I had a missed call from Shawn. I look at the clock and try to figure out the time difference to Cairo, upon deciding that Shawn was still up and at the hotel, I ring his mobile and to my surprise he answers.  
“Hello baby.”  
He sounded like he had just been woken up.  
“Oh, I’m sorry baby. Did I wake you?”  
“Just a bit.”  
“I’m sorry love. I saw that you called me and I must have miscalculated the time from here to Cairo.”  
“Hmmm.”  
“How did the concert go?”  
“It went very well. It was all sold out.”  
“That’s fantastic baby!”  
“Yes, I think so too.”  
“Do you have another concert in Cairo or are you going to your next destination?”  
“I have another concert here before we are going to Singapore.”  
“Great. I’ll better let you go and get some more sleep.”  
“Alright sweetheart. Talk to you tomorrow.”  
“Okay, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight my love.”  
I hung up the phone and placed the phone back on the coffee table. Max had made himself comfortable beside the sofa and I dropped my hand and started softly patting his head. He lifted his head to my touch and started licking my hand, I laugh as his tongue runs over my hand.  
“Stop it Max, that tickles!”  
I lift my hand just enough to place it on top of his head. I give his head a few pats before getting up off the couch.  
I make my way into the bathroom and have a quick shower before getting dressed. I walk back to the living room and grab my plate and as I walk into the kitchen, my doorbell rings.


	5. A sad best friend

As I wasn’t expecting anyone, I am cautious to open the door since I am the only one at home. I look through the peep hole and see my best friend Chloe standing there. I open the door and see that Chloe had been crying. I take her into my arms and give her a hug before the both of us walk into the living room. Chloe and I walk into the living room and we both sit on the couch. I give her the box of tissues on the table, she takes two tissues and blows her nose before grabbing another tissue and wiping her eyes.  
"Hey Chloe, what happened?”  
“Peter has been in a terrible accident. He is in hospital, in critical condition.”  
“Oh Chloe, that’s horrible. Did you go see him?”  
“I tried, but they wouldn’t let me see him. They don’t know if he will make it.”  
“Which hospital is he in?”  
“St Helens hospital.”  
“I have a friend there, I’m sure she will be able to help. She owes me a favour anyway.”  
I pick up my phone and text Samantha.  
“Hey Sam, remember that favour that you owe me…..I need your help.”  
I place my phone back on the table and give Chloe another big hug. I hear my phone vibrate and I look at the message.  
“What do you need me to do?”  
I look at Chloe before picking up my phone and handing it to her.   
“Tell Sam what you want her to do.”  
Chloe nods before beginning to type.


	6. A visit to the hospital

An hour later, Chloe and I found ourselves driving to St Helens. Once we arrive, Sam meets us at the entrance.  
“Hey Sam.”  
“Hello Clary, hey Chloe.”  
We both say hello before Sam leads us inside.   
“I got your message. He is right this way. His condition hasn’t changed and we aren’t supposed to let anyone in to see him but I’ll make an exception for you two.”  
“Thanks Sam. I appreciate it.”  
Sam leads us to room 220, Peter’s name was beside the number. Sam opens the door and the three of us quietly enter the room. Peter was hooked up to numerous machines, he looked terrible. Chloe walks up to him and takes his hand. She sits down on the chair next to the bed and lifts Peter’s hand up to her lips and places a gentle kiss on his hand.   
“Hey Pete, it’s me. I’m not sure if you can hear me but I just wanted to tell you that I am here and I love you. Please wake up baby, I can’t lose you.”  
She lowers her head and starts crying. I walk over to her and take her in my arms. She hugs my torso and her tears soak into my shirt. I sit down on the arm rest of the chair and Chloe lays her head on my lap. I gently stoked her hair and eventually her sobs turn into soft snores.


	7. Peter wakes up

I was awoken by Chloe abruptly sitting up. I sit up and look at her, seeing her look at Peter. I follow her gaze and see that Peter has his eyes open. Chloe stands up and gently places a kiss on Peter’s forehead.  
“I’ll go get the nurse.”  
I excuse myself and leave the room. I walk over to the reception and ring the bell. A friendly looking nurse comes to the desk.  
“How may I help you?”  
“The patient in room 220 is awake. His name is Peter Capaldi.”  
“Someone will be there shortly, thank you for letting us know.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
I walk back to the room and sit down on the chair opposite the bed.  
Chloe leans in and places a soft kiss on Peter’s forehead before sitting back down in her chair.   
I see a nurse enter the room with a clipboard in both hands. She walks over to the numerous machines surrounding Peter. She scans the screens before writing something down. Once she was finished she places the clipboard down next to the bed and turns to look at Peter.  
“It great to see you finally awake, Mr Capaldi. How are you feeling?”  
“Like I got hit by a truck.”  
Peter laughs before wincing in pain.  
“Try to relax Mr Capaldi. Now, I just need to take you in for an X-Ray and MRI to make sure that everything is alright. Your friends can wait here, it won’t take long.”  
She helps Peter into a wheelchair and wheels him out of the room.  
As the nurse leaves with Peter, I see Sam enter the room.  
“I see that Peter is finally awake.”  
“Yes he is, he is going for an MRI and X-Ray.”  
“Oh okay, well I am about to grab a coffee. Want to come with me?”  
“Sure.”  
Chloe and I get up out of our seats and follow Sam down to the cafeteria. Once we arrive at the cafeteria, we walk to the coffee machine. Once we had our coffee’s in our hands, we find a table and sit down. I place my cup on the table and a cough rattles through my body, I cover my mouth with my elbow. I lean back in my chair once the cough resides.  
“Oh Clary, that cough doesn’t sound very good.”  
Chloe looks at me with a worried expression on her face.  
“I’m probably just coming down with a cold or something.”  
“Hmmm, I don’t know. You should go to the doctors and get something for that cough.”  
“I will. Hey, Peter made an impressive recovery, didn’t he?”  
“Yes he did. The nurses said he wouldn’t make it.”  
“He won’t die. Not today anyway.”  
Chloe, Sam and I finished our drinks and walk back to the room.


	8. Going back home

As we enter the room, we see the nurse tuck Peter back into the bed. She fluffs up his pillow and helps him sit up. She picks up the clipboard and walks towards us.  
“We need to keep him for another two days but then he can go home.”  
“Great.”  
She walks out of the room and we make our way over to Peter’s bed.  
“Oh hey guys, I was wondering where you went off to.”  
“We just went to grab a coffee.”  
“Oh okay, are you guys staying?”  
Chloe walks towards Peter’s bed.  
“No love, we have to leave but I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
Chloe kisses Peter before walking back to me. I say my goodbyes to Peter before turning and walking out of the room.   
As Chloe and I walk out of the hospital, I have to stop in my tracks as another cough rattles through my body. Once my coughing stops, I take a steady breath and continue walking to my car.  
“Clary, will you please get something for that cough?”  
“I will, Chloe. I’ll stop at a pharmacy on the way home.”  
I pull in at the next pharmacy and go in to buy myself a bottle of cough syrup. I go back to the car and place the bag in the backseat before starting up the car and driving home. Once I get home, Chloe hugs me and tells me to drink some hot tea once I get inside. I hug her back and I watch as she leaves in her car.


	9. Time for tea

As I enter the house, my phone starts to ring. I pick it up and hear Shawn’s sweet voice on the other end.  
“Hello beautiful. How are you?”  
“Hello babe, umm I’m not doing too well. I think I’m coming down with something. I stopped by the pharmacy and picked up some cough syrup.”  
Before he could reply, a horrible cough shakes my body.  
“Oh baby, that doesn’t sound good.”  
“I know. I’m about to make myself a cup of tea.”  
“You should. And take it easy, stay at home.”  
“I will. I have no plans to go out, not anymore anyway.”  
“If I wouldn’t be on tour, I would be there to look after you.”  
“I know baby, I’ll be alright. I think it’s just a little cold, I’ll get over it.”  
“Alright baby, well I just wanted to hear your voice and check up on you. I’d better get back.”  
“Okay my love, talk later. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Shawn hangs up the phone and I make my way into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. I turn on the kettle and select one of my favourite teas from the shelf. I pour the water and let it sit for a little while. I walk to the bedroom and get changed into my home clothes before grabbing my tea and sitting down in front of the TV.  
I turn on the TV and see that one of my favourite movies, Dirty Dancing, was just starting so I placed the remote on the coffee table and started sipping my tea. Max came and jumped up on the couch and made himself comfortable on me before falling asleep. I started patting his head and after I had finished my tea, I placed my cup on the coffee table and settled down on the couch, I was asleep minutes later.


	10. Shawn comes home!

*10 months later*  
Shawn was returning from his tour and I couldn’t wait to meet him at the airport. I got up early so that I could apply some makeup before I left. I had a quick shower and put on my flowy light blue dress with white flowers on before sitting down and applying my makeup. I looked at my watch and, after realising the time, quickly grabbed my belongings and rushed out of the house. I drove to the airport, being careful not to crash the car in excitement. Once I found a parking spot, I paid for parking and walked inside the airport. Shawn had texted me the gate number, so I made my way to the gate and sat down. When I saw the plane arrive, I made my way to the gate, making sure that I was in view of the gate. When I saw Shawn, I moved to the railing and leaned over, grabbing him into a big hug. I had missed his hugs so much. I released him and waited for him to make his way around the gate and through the people. Once he had made his way through the people, he walked up to me and wrapped his strong arms around me and spun me in a circle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight. It felt so good to have him in my arms again. I felt my eyes fill with tears of happiness, a tear slid down my cheek. Shawn gave me a gentle squeeze before placing me back on the ground.   
“I missed you so much honey.”  
“I missed you too sweetheart, very much. I’m glad you’re back.”  
“Me too.”  
Shawn and I made our way back to the car and after arriving home, we went straight to bed. We didn’t bother changing our clothes, we just got under the covers and cuddled until the both of us were asleep. I was glad to be back in Shawn’s arms and I’m sure that he is too.

The End


End file.
